Akuma Fighters
by LOL BAD PUBLISHER
Summary: What if the Millenium Earl and his naasty akumas got teamed up? sorry it supposed to be in d gray man section
1. Chapter 1

**What if the OP,FMA,NARUTO, collide with one MAN?**

In the graveyard where they bury Trisha…

There was two boys sitting next to the gravestone.

Al: (Whimpering) Ed can we go into Granny's house? I feel cold and hungry

Ed: (Mad but also, crying) No that bastard left us alone and made Mom suffer…

Al: What do we do?

Ed: Remember that alchemy book in Bastard's room?

Al: No way no professional alchemist can do that! That means we can't do it too...Also, it is forbidden

Ed: Who cares well if you care, I don't Care

There was a moment of silence…

Mysterious man: Shall I resurrect her for you?

Ed: Who are you homeless fat guy with an umbrella that have a pumpkin on top?

Mysterious man: I am Millenium Earl

Al: (Sarcastically)Nice name…

Ed: (Sarcastically)Yea nice face too…

Earl: Do you my help or no?! I got a body ready for her already all you do is scream her name

*Earl points to a robotic body*

Ed: Eww...IT LOOKS SO UGLY

Al: We can do better…

Ed: Yeah, we can do much more better than you can

Earl: Yeah right

Ed: Ok we'll see tomorrow

The next day…

Trisha Dummy: Hi,you suck

Earl: WHAT?!

Ed: See

Al: Totally not better than yours…  
Ed: Yeah…

Earl: Fine, I will give you that but you can't beat me at anything else…

Ed: Are you so sure you want to?

Earl: Nah… I will go away.

The Earl teleported in a space portal into another dimension

Ed: I really do miss Mom so much…

Al: Me too

They teared apart the dummy

Then the scene started to fade…

In another universe of OP…

Luffy: Sure ain't lucky today

Ace: Yeah, true  
Luffy: Old man is sabo really dead?

Garp (Old man): I think yes…

Ace walking away

Old man: Where are you going, Ace?

Ace: Away to resurrect Sabo  
Luffy:Wait for me Ace!

Then they ran into the forest…

Ace: Sure it's cold today

Luffy: Yea…

Earl: So,do you guys need a loved one back?

Ace: Yes we do need not a loved one but a brother back

Luffy: Yea

Earl:Okay let's do it

The Earl show them a robotic skeleton

Earl: TA-DAH!

Luffy:Eww…

Ace:Yep,that is really disgusting

Earl:Are you going to accept it or not?

Luffy:Um... No because Sabo is prettier than that…

Ace:Yea,We'll pass

Earl:Bye then I'll see you on the other side then…

Ace:Bye

Luffy:Bye Old fat man…

In a Shinobi Village…

Naruto is sniffing…

There is a portal in front of Naruto's face…

Earl:Hey, little kid what's your problem?

Naruto:Gaara's dead  
Earl:It's okay Gaara's gonna revive soon by me

Naruto:Well, let's see Gaara don't have a mother and we're just friends…

Earl:I see but do you still have love for him?

Naruto:Um..Yea but not that type the homo type…

Earl:Oh, I know…

Naruto:Look Fat old man Gaara's shaking

Earl:(whispering) Darn it he's reviving on his own!

Naruto:Garwa…(sniffing)...you came bak…(sniff)...

Gaara:What happened?

Naruto:You died…

Gaara:Oh,that is just a little of faint…

Naruto:(Angry):I thought you were dead…

Gaara:Why you care about me?

Naruto:oh, a Fat man came to revive you…

Earl:Okay, first of all My name is Earl, second I was call old and fat 3 times in a row by two random person and now you!

Naruto:Oh,Now you can go in the portal where you came from…

 **N: The three anime will be mixed into one…**

 **Also,they will all meet together and fight Akumas(Devil in Japanese)...**

 **I write how I like so no complaints in chat or bad words aka curse words…**


	2. Short Story

A/N: Other Anime references

Fma short story…

 **One day in the military library...**

 **Edward Elric went into the history of Amestris section…**

 **He removed the book that's name which is named ARMSTRONG Family's Specialty…**

 **Page 1- Armstrong's mustaches - Over the years Armstrong's mustaches is what they past down for generations**

 **Page 2- Tallness -Over the years Armstrong's Tallness is what they past down for generations**

 **Page 3 - Haki -Over the years Armstrong's Haki is what they past down for all generations**

 **Page 4- Chakra -Over the years Armstrong's unlimited chakra power is what they past down for generations**

 **Page 5- Innocence -Over the years Armstrong's ability to wield innocence is what they past down for generations**

 **Page 6- Death Note -Over the years Armstrong's ability to use the Death Note is what they past down for generations**

 **Page 7- Peanut butter and Squid -Over the years Armstrong's art to cook the perfect Peanut Butter and Squid is what they past down for generations**

 **Page 8- One Punch-Over the years Armstrong's one punch power is what they past down for generations**

 **Page 9- Transmuting- Over the years Armstrong's ability to transmute anything without equivalent exchange is what they past down for generations**

 **Page 10-Edward Quit reading this book!...**

 **Edward:WHAT? How does it know I'm reading it?**

 **Armstrong: whispering) HE FOUND OUT MY DEEPEST SECRET!**


End file.
